AntiHero
by Bl00dstain3d
Summary: When the darkness recedes, the light prevails, but is that really the truth? Without darkness there can be no light. Adventurer back story, possible AU.
1. Meet our Heroine

Title: Anti-Hero

Chapter-Kiku's Bio

Fandom: DragonFable

Characters: Kiku (Adventurer)

Rating: T

Authoress Ramblings: Okay, now that Chapter One of DragonFable is over…(Nothing about Sepulchure though…sucks.) here's the promised Final 13th/Chapter One Finale story. MULTI-CHAPTERED, SLOW UPDATES, POSSIBLE AU. And YES, THIS DOES HAVE A HIGH CHANCE OF BECOMING KIKUXSEPULCHURE. This chapter is here for your reference. Also, feel free to PVP against her.

* * *

><p>Name: Kiku Katsutoshi Imamura<p>

ID #: 9177041

Age: 20

DOB: March 25th

Hair Color: Black (The Lady hairstyle)

Eye Color: Purple

Class: Soulweaver

Element: Usually Darkness/Ice

Equip: Soulweaver Armor, Soulweaver Hood (Usually down, up in battle), Liberty Wings, Spinal Tap or Icicle Key, Overclocked Millisecond Hand, Green Pearl Necklace, Brute Ring

Hometown ('Return To Hometown' town) : Ravenloss

Birthplace: Shadow of the Wind Village

Parents: Kaya and Katsutoshi Imamura

Parental Notes: Kiku's parents were murdered by Blackberry. Kiku's middle name is her father's first name. Her mother is noble, her father is not.

Dragon: Karasu (Light/Darkness Primal)

Karasu Notes: Karasu is blind, he siphons off Kiku's mana to see through her eyes from time to time.

General Notes:

Kiku lives in Ravenloss with Aegis, Karasu and Vaalrian, her adopted ChaosWeaver son.

She runs/funds an orphanage in Ravenloss for orphaned ChaosWeaver children.

Tomix KNOWS she supports the ChaosWeavers, yet is still her friend.

Kiku is mildly clairvoyant, a side effect of being bonded to Karasu


	2. Proud

Title: Anti-Hero

Fandom: DragonFable

Characters: Kiku (Adventurer), Aegis, Sepulchure

Rating: T

Authoress Ramblings: Most of my DragonFable stuff is written in first person, and usually always Adventurer POV. Therefore, POV changes will be marked, other wise it's Kiku POV, besides, this is a backstory story...plus some other stuff.

* * *

><p>I stood on shaky legs, barely able to stand. My hood fell back, freeing my long hair as I fell to my knees. Karasu was behind me, trembling as well. As the darkness receded from the sky, it clouded my vision, quickly overtaking me.<p>

* * *

><p>Blinking my eyes open, I saw a woman leaning over me. She had long black hair, shorter than mine, tied back in a low ponytail, and was dressed as a ninja. I knew her. Her name was Kaya Imamura, and she was my mother. She'd been dead for nearly ten years.<p>

"Mama…"

"Kiku, it's not yet your time, darling."

If I wasn't dead why was I here? I sat up. I was in my parents' house, but it looked different from when I grew up there. Another ninja, this one male, sat at the table. He was Katsutoshi Imamura, my father. He'd also been dead for nearly ten years.

"Your mother is right. It is not your time to join us."

"Then why am I here?"

My father looked at me, and where I had expected disappointment I saw pride. Looking at my mother, I saw the same pride in her eyes.

"You've saved the world, we're proud of you."

My father had a rare smile on his face. I smiled.

"KIKU!"

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

* * *

><p>"KIKU!" Aegis's voice sounded panicked.<p>

A small crowd of Kiku's friends had gathered, Sepulchure was there as well.

"She's waking up!"

Sepulchure had watched the girl since her emergence on the hero scene almost ten years ago, something he knew she didn't remember. She'd been a poorly trained ninja going up against the most ruthless pirates of the time. Sepulchure had saved her life and she'd vanished. She'd been a mage the next time he saw her, when Xan forced her to fight Warlic, and now she was a Soulweaver. She'd come from the dark into the light, and he wanted to know why. She was awake and sitting up now, leaning on her soul ally. He met her eyes before she closed hers.

* * *

><p>I blearily opened my eyes, registering my friends, and leaned on Aegis. My eyes locked with Sepulchure's before I closed them, falling back into the darkness. When I woke up again, I was in my house, in Ravenloss. Aegis wasn't in the room, but the temperature of the house meant he was still inside it. Karasu was in his nest at the foot of the bed. Sepulchure was in the doorway. I sat up, or rather, tried to. He came into the room, sitting in a chair near the bed.<p>

"I've been watching you for a while now."

"That's not creepy at all." Sarcasm dripped from my words.

"You started out dark, what changed?"

I looked at him like he'd just told me that he was a priest in disguise.

"Why do you want to know?"

He looked at me like I'd told him I had a pink uni-cougar.

"I'm just curious."

"Darkness wasn't getting me anywhere. No money, no resources, no allies…no revenge."

He looked surprised at that.

"Revenge?"

"The pirate…Blackberry…he slaughtered my village…and killed my parents in front of me."

It had been her tenth birthday, and she'd set off as soon as she'd been able to, revenge the only thing on her mind.

Sepulchure was silent. Kiku had gotten her revenge, and it was because she was a 'hero' that she'd been able to do so.

"Were you thinking of trying my way?"

"Hero doesn't suit me."

"Nor me. I never wanted to be a hero…I'd call myself more of an anti-hero."

Sepulchure looked at her, curiously. As far as he knew, she'd always done the right thing, with honorable intentions. The look on her face told him he wouldn't be telling him anything more about that. Maybe in time, if she got to trust him.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	3. Questions

Title: Anti-Hero

Fandom: DragonFable

Characters: Kiku (Adventurer), Aegis, Sepulchure

Rating: T

Authoress Ramblings: Some soul ally friendship bonding. Aegis sees Kiku like a sister! Tense change is Kiku's memories and/or telling a story.

* * *

><p>Sepulchure left the room when I fell silent, and offered no more information. Aegis came in shortly after the villain left.<p>

"You okay?"

"No…"

Aegis took over Sepulchure's abandoned chair, I knew he could tell I wanted to ask something.

"Can I ask you something personal? Like super personal?"

Aegis nodded silently.

"Is there anyone you miss? From before…" I trailed off.

"Before I died? Yes, there is."

I flinched, I had been trying to be tactful.

"Who?"

"My mother…and my little sister."

"Would you give up this," I gestured between us, "to see them again?"

Aegis looked conflicted, before resuming his neutral expression.

"No. It would cause them too much pain. Besides, they wouldn't recognize me anymore."

We were treading on forbidden ground here. No one liked to think about their own death, and spirits didn't like to talk about their past lives.

"Sorry to bring this up…"

"You saw your parents didn't you?"

I looked startled. Aegis only knew that they were dead.

"Yeah, how did-"

"You weren't breathing…I thought…when you woke up, I figured out what had happened."

"They wanted to say that they were proud of me."

Aegis smiled.

"When I…my dad was there, he helped me accept what had happened…"

He knew because it had happened to him, but he was actually dead…I felt bad for my soul ally. He looked at me.

"When you stopped breathing…Karasu panicked…and so did I…you wanted to know why I wasn't another soulweaver's soul ally…because I didn't want to watch another soulweaver turn out like me…but I was drawn to you, and today, when you collapsed, I was terrified…"

"I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

I scooted over to make room for him on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, and Karasu hopped up to settle under one of my arms.

"You scared us." Karasu said, snuggling close to my side, I noticed one of his wings was damaged.

"What did he say? (1)"

"That I scared you guys. I'm sorry."

I truly was, I may miss my parents like hell, but I had people I had to stay alive for. Warlic, who took me in and taught me mage skills, Ash, who I'd promised to help become a knight, Serenity, others could help her clear out the inn but Aegis and I did it fastest, the ChaosWeavers, I'd opened an orphanage for the kids, Vaalrian, my adopted son, Aegis, my soul ally, if I died, he went back to the spirit plane, and Karasu, my dragon, if I died, he'd go berserk and destroy everything we worked to protect.

* * *

><p>"You've come a long way since I first saw you." Sepulchure's voice rang out later that afternoon. He had his helmet off, and looked tired and pained. I remembered being told that Fluffy hadn't made it, something that I knew when he spoke to Karasu and I. Sepulchure must be feeling the effects of the severed bond (2). He was rather attractive, but I paid no heed at the moment.<p>

"How did you get in here?"

Warlic had been by earlier and erected wards around the house (3). The only way Sepulchure could have gotten in was if he'd truly had a change of heart, or he never left. I'd bet 100 gold on the latter.

"I never left."

"Figures. What do you want with me?"

"The truth about your past."

I scoffed.

"Not even Aegis knows that."

Sepulchure sat down in the chair he'd vacated earlier.

"Doesn't stop me from wanting to know."

"Two questions. You can ask two questions."

"Where are you from?"

"A small village outside of The Shadow of the Wind Village."

The village was gone now, the pirates had destroyed it ten years ago, in the attack that killed her parents. She'd gone back just before the Friday the 13th fiasco. The village was still in ruins, the dead long buried in the small graveyard. Her mother wasn't there, she'd been transported back to her clan.

"What exactly happened to your parents?"

I fell silent.

"Not that it's any of your business, but they were killed by Blackberry…"

It was mid morning on her tenth birthday. She was with her friends when the alarm went up. She ran home to find her mother and father preparing for battle. Her mom pressed a kama (4) into her hands, before dashing out the door. It was the last time she'd seen her parents alive. She watched from the trees as the pirates slaughtered the village, and her parents executed.

My eyes flicked down towards the sheets, and I could feel the tears welling up.

* * *

><p>(1): Aegis doesn't have a dragon amulet, and therefore cannot understand Draconic.<p>

(2): He might not have shown as much affection for Fluffy as we do for our dragons, but the bond would still be there.

(3) Her house is in Ravenloss, and separate from her orphanage.

(4): A Japanese farming implement like a scythe.


End file.
